


Not All Family is Blood

by mebrewster311



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Family Feels, Fluff, I needed dethan fluff, M/M, a lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 01:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1492048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mebrewster311/pseuds/mebrewster311
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That was when Ethan realized it. Danny’s family had grown on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not All Family is Blood

Ethan could honestly say he loved Danny. He loved his smile, his body, his laugh, his corny jokes and bad pickup lines. He loved his dimples, how he was with his sister and most importantly, how he was with his mom.

Ethan had learned early in their relationship, when Danny was gone for a weekend, that his parents had divorced after Danny’s little sister had been born. When she was three and when Danny was ten to be exact. He’d chosen to live with his mother along with his little sister. Danny looked just like his mom, just taller. Danny buzzed around after her in the kitchen all the time, asking if Ethan could stay for dinner or spend the night, most of the time she said yes. 

Danny obviously took after his mother. He had dimples just like she did and he couldn’t hide them no matter how hard he tried. They were both tall but while she had great posture, she was constantly poking Danny’s shoulders to make him sit up straight. They had the same kind eyes and dark skin. 

And she actually seemed to like Ethan, which he found odd. She made sure he took food home with him. She rarely made him go home. She constantly kissing the top of his head, just like she did Danny’s and she always hugged him before he and Danny left for a date. She made him feel like he was family.

“Danny!” Danny was in the middle of unbuttoning Ethan’s shirt and kissing his boyfriend’s jaw when he heard his name. He sighed and was about to ignore her when she yelled again. 

Ethan pulled back and shifted up so Danny would stop, “Don’t ignore your mom.” 

Danny rolled his eyes and got up, “Fine.” 

He slid off the bed and button his jeans back up before starting downstairs, “Yeah mom?” He padded into the kitchen and she sighed.

“Is there a reason you don’t have a shirt on?” She arched an eyebrow at him and he nodded. 

“Yeah. Ethan’s upstairs.” 

Ethan was downstairs after a moment, his shirt button and his hair no longer mused, “Hi, Ms. Mehealani!” 

Danny shot him a look but his mother smiled, “Hi Ethan, are you staying for dinner?” 

Ethan cleared his throat, looking hesitant and Danny nodded, “Of course he is.” 

She beamed at him, “Wonderful. Daniel, go get dressed, you have to pick your sister up from dance.” 

Danny groaned but Ethan chuckled, “I’ll come with you. Even though you’re a big baby.” 

Danny shot him another look as he walked up the stairs, “Kiss-up.”

Twenty minutes later, Danny and Ethan were waiting in the parking lot of the dance studio. "Why does your mom actually like me?" Ethan sighed after a moment. 

"Because you're sweet to me," Danny yawned, checking his watch. 

Ethan was quiet for a bit, obviously thinking that through. "Am I?" He asked, actually not really sure he was all the good to the other. 

Danny raised an eyebrow at him, “Did you really just ask that? Of course you’re good to me, Ethan.” 

The werewolf huffed as he shifted around in his seat. He highly doubted that and he was about to express that when the door opened to the building and a herd of little girls in tutus and leotards came running out. 

Ethan and Danny both looked back as Ellie jerked the door open, "Ethan! Danny!" 

Danny scoffed, "I see who you greet first." 

Ellie sighed as she settled into her car seat and buckled up, "Hush, Danny." 

“So sassy,” Danny grumbled, "How did dance go?" 

Ellie shrugged, "I got a gold star on my chart." 

Danny grinned a little bit, "Good job, baby." She grinned an identical grin and pulled her coloring sheet out of her bag. 

Ethan looked over at Danny and it was silent until Ellie spoke up, "When is Caleb coming home from college?" 

Danny sighed once again, "He'll be home tonight, we talked about that." 

Ellie just nodded, "And is Ethan gonna meet Caleb?" 

Ethan shrugged a bit and Danny nodded, "Of course he will." 

That actually made Ethan a little nervous. He didn’t even know that Danny had an older brother. What if he hated him? What if he didn’t approve? If Ethan was him, he wouldn’t approve of himself. He looked over at Danny who was looking in the rearview mirror as he drove, talking to her about her day at school. He sighed and slouched in his seat a bit.[

When they finally got back to the house, there was already an extra, unfamiliar car in the driveway. Ellie gasped and got out of the car, running to the door. Danny looked over at Ethan, raising an eyebrow, “You okay?”

“Yeah,” Ethan sighed, nodded a little more, “Yeah. I’m good. Is your brother gonna like me?”

Danny was reaching for the door handle but he paused, looking over at Ethan. “Are you really worried that Caleb won’t like you?’ Ethan hesitated but he nodded. Danny sighed, getting the keys out of the ignition. “Baby,” He stated, “Caleb has hated every single one of my boyfreinds.” Ethan paled and Danny shook his head, “But he only hated them because they hurt me. You...you’re different. He’ll like you.” With that, Danny climbed out of the car and Ethan sighed, getting out as well. 

They walked inside to find Kaula hanging onto a boy who looked like Danny’s double. She was babbling about dance and school but she paused as soon as Ethan and Danny came in. “And that’s Ethan!” She grinned.

Caleb raised an eyebrow, putting Kaula down. He gave Ethan a look over but slowly put his hand out, “I’m Caleb. Danny’s older brother.”

Ethan seemed rather intimidated but he shook his hand anyway, “Ethan. Danny’s boyfriend.” Caleb arched an eyebrow and Danny rolled his eyes, heading to the kitchen. Ethan hurried after him, Caleb smirking in his wake. 

“Hi boys,” Mrs. Mehealani greeted and Danny hummed.

“Hi mama, can I help you finish anything?” He smiled and she nodded.

“You and Ethan set the table.” Danny nodded just like she had and walked over, grabbing the plates, passing some silverware to Ethan. They set the table quickly and by the time they were done, so was dinner. 

Caleb and Kaula both came into the dining room and they all sat down. That was when Ethan realized it. Danny’s family had grown on him. He felt like one of them, especially when Caleb joked with him. It was...different. And he liked it.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for this fluff, it's been sitting in my documents forever and I feel like it was part of a bigger story but...here it is! Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
